fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Newer Super Mario Bros U
Newer Super Mario World U is a new game that will be released December 5 2013. It will have 8 worlds with two special, and sees the return of many things. It, as the name suggest, is inspired by Super Mario World. WARNING: Do not be confused to Super Mario World U. Story Mario, luigi, two Toads and Peach are walking when it comes Bowser tate takes two plumbers and two mushroom that, with a cannon shoot them out of the Mushroom Kingdom. So our heroes begin a new adventure to return to the Peach's castle, wich are since been taken over by Bowser and the Koopalings. Playable Mario: Our hero is backs and needs to save the princess once again. It is a balanced character Luigi: The less famous brother of Mario latter help to rescue the princess once again. It is difficult to controll. Yellow Toad: It jumps very heigth, but very slow Blue Toad: It does not jump very heigth, but it's fast. Bosses Boom-Boom, Pom Pom, Big Sumo Bros (in this game called "Sumo Boss") and Kamek (Fortress) Koopalings (Airship) *Morton Koopa Jr *Iggy Koopa *Wendy O. Koopa *Lemmy Koopa *Roy Koopa *Larry Koopa *Ludwig Von Koopa King Boo (Secret) Bowser (Bowser's castle) Power-Up *Super Mushroom *Fire Flower *Ice Flower *Feather *Super Guide Feather *Frog Mario *Small Mario *Star Mario Worlds and levels World 1: Mushroom Way *1-1: The Mushroom Way *1-2: Deep Tunnel *1-3: Yoshi Garden *1-F: Block's Tower (Boom Boom) *1-4: Pipe Field *1-5: The Cheep Cheep Lake *1-6: The amazing adventure of giant mushroom *1-A: Morton's fencing airship (Morton Koopa Jr) World 2: Coffee Desert *2-1: The hot desert *2-2: Secret of ancient pyramid *2-3: The spiny cave *2-4: Giant Mushroom in the desert *2-F: Pendolum Tower (Boom Boom) *2-5: Land of the Pokey *2-6: Yoshi's oasi *2-7: The Bob-Omb attack *2-A: Iggy's mechanichal airship (Iggy Koopa) World 3: Banana Beach *3-1: Banana Beach *3-2: Sparkling Seaside *3-G: Maze Ghost House *3-3: Boss Bass attack *3-F: Underwater Tower (Pom Pom) *3-4: Dragoneel Underwater Cave *3-5: Urchin's cove *3-6: Beach of jumping fish *3-7: Cheep Chomp abyssal ruins *3-A: Wendy's swingback airship (Wendy O. Koopa) World 4: Cream Caves *4-1: Cream Caves *4-2: Spike's underground *4-3: Undergrounded Lake *4-4: Sumo Simphony *4-F: Hot Lava Tower (Pom Pom) *4-5: Blaaargh's territory *4-G: Elevator's ghost house *4-6: Giant Mushrooms in the cave *4-A: Lemmy's thorny balls airship (Lemmy Koopa) World 5: Mushroom Forest *5-1: Mushroom Forest *5-2: Poison Lake *5-3: Wiggler's attack *5-4: Bramball's poison river *5-F: Compactator Tower (Boom Boom) *5-5: Fuzzy on the treetop *5-G: Boohemot's Ghosthouse *5-6: Muncher's cave *5-7: River of the Piranha Plant *5-A: Roy's explosive airship (Roy Koopa) World 6: Vanilla Snowland *6-1: Vanilla Snowland *6-2: Icy's cave *6-3: Colligan's mountain *6-4: Bullett Bill's field *6-F: Frozen Elevator Tower (Boom Boom and the Pom Pom) *6-G: Dark Ghost House *6-5: Icy Lake *6-6: Giant Mushrooms in the cold sky *6-7: Ice and Fire *6-A: Larry's frozen airship (Larry Koopa) World 7: Butter Cloudy *7-1: Butter Cloudy *7-2: Bouncing Clouds party *7-3: Lakitu's sky *7-G: Paratroopa's clifftop *7-F: Sky Tower (Kamek) *7-4: Fire Chomp's territory *7-5: Ninjis and Bouncing Mushroom *7-6: Cloudy's cliff *7-7: Fire Chomp's attack *7-A: Ludwing's electric airship (Ludwig Von Koopa) World 8: Grassland *8-1: Grassland *8-2: Vulcanic Wasteland *8-3: Ebolition Underground *8-4: Unagi's abyssal cave *8-F: Magic Tower (Kamek) *8-5: Blaaargh's lava lake *8-6: Escape from the vulcano *8-7: Crowber's land *8-8: The road to the Peach's Castle *8-A: Koopalings's ultra airship (All Koopalings in the Koopa Clown Car) *8-C: Bowser's final castle (Bowser) World 9: Star World *9-1: Bob-Omb plains *9-2: Desert of the sand geyeser *9-3: Ruins of the Dragoneel *9-4: Cave of the rising lava *9-5: On the treetop *9-6: Icekitu's frozen sky *9-7: Flyng Block's party *9-8: Vulcanic's chaos World 10: Misteryous World Gallery Iggy2. Png|Official Atwork Of Iggy Koopa Koopa2.png|Koopa Troopa Podoboo2.png|Podoboo King Boo2. Png|King Boo Mecha Bomb Koopa2. Png|Mecha bomb koopa, new enemy Ludwing.png|Ludwig Von Koopa Dhino Rhino.png|Dhino Rhino Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario Category:Mario Games Category:Wii U Games Category:2013 Category:Super Mario World Games